A Tri Reunion
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Davis, but he isn't who everyone think he is, his past was full of secrets. But a single visit from his past will burst every secret like a river.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The past comes looking...

* * *

 **Everyone thought they knew Davis, but he isn't who everyone think he is, his past was full of secrets. But a single visit from his past will burst every secret like a river.  
**

 **Inspired by White Knight and Digimon Shippuuden, this is set in the Digimon Adventure Tri Universe. Mixture of Digimon Adventure, Tamers and Frontier.  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Don't anything**

* * *

 **Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya didn't went to the Digital World with TK and Kari, no he went with a few friends. Before he went with TK and Kari he'll answer his questions like this.**

 **If someone asked about the Digital World to Davis,** ** **he** will tell them to ask Tai.**

 **If someone said they've been to the Digital World to** **Davis** **,** ** **he** will laugh and ask did they have a good time.  
**

 **If someone said they know his secret** **, he'll shove them to the nearest surface and threaten them with the nearest blunt object which is usually a baseball bat for some reason.  
**

 **It's been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the DigiDestined have all grown older** **and, though they remain friends, find it difficult to gather as an entire group.**

 **Now an old friend from Davis's past is coming back... The Problem?  
**

 **Where's Davis!**

* * *

Davis cried out in pain as he was thrown down to the ground as his D-3 went up in the air. He then tired to get up but he couldn't as he fell back to the ground. He saw Yolei was on the ground too but was only able to see her back as her glasses were broken beside her. He saw Cody get sent back towards a wall as he collapse too as his D-3 went flying too, as he fell unconscious.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ken screamed in pain, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground too as he D-3 fell to the ground also as his body seem motionless. Davis manage to look up at the enemy they were facing a Alphamon as he stood in the sky which was bloody red and lighting.

"Looks like your the only one left still wide awake." Alphamon said to Davis as his googles that his mentor Tai gave him were crackled. He had a bloody nose and and parts of his blue jacket and shirt was torn showing a black vest underneath. Davis, in terrible pain stood up, and glared at Alphamon with a death glare that he always hid from everyone..

"The only one who going down, IS YOU BASTARD!" Davis shouted in anger. Beside him Paildramon struggle to stand up as he watch the exchange.

"Oh? Prove it or is that just big talk?" Alphamon taunted at the Child of Miracle. "Better yet, I'll spare you and your pathetic friends, if you'll tell me this." Alphamon said as he stare at the Child of Miracle, making Davis nervous. "Where is the Treasure of the Digital World?!" Alphamon shouted at him making him take a step back due to the volume.

'Crap, he's after the 10 Legendary Warriors.' Davis panic, he doesn't know where the rest of Legendary Warriors are, only Fire that is in possession and kept safe back at home. "I don't know! Only Wolf knows, he's the one who last saw them together!" Davis cried out in panic.

"It's that it?" Alphamon asked sounding bored "I think it's about time I wipe all you from existence" Alphamon said as he prepared his next attack only to be interrupted by gunfire and explosions.

Davis looked behind him to see an army of Commandramons, Tankdramons and Tankmons attacking Black Alphamon, then someone grabbed him, looking up he saw Sealsdramon jumping away with him and his friends as Paildramon follow them with Hawkmon and Armadillomon in his arms. Alphamon saw the Digidestinds retreat, transforms into his Ouryuken and use his Digitalize of Soul at the attacking army instantly deleting them.

"They fled, cowards." Alphamon said as he disappeared leaving a barren field.

* * *

An unknown Branch of the United States Armed Forces accesses the GeoSat Systems and a satellite shows the world in the present day and analyzed it as it shows a massive red cloud of Digital interference over Japan... It zoom in to show Odaiba right underneath the red cloud of Digital Energy. The satellite tracks a National Data Processing Bureau of the Incorporated Administrative Agency team heading towards one of the ports before zooming out.

"Good news first, the world's in great shape." A cheery voice said happily, only known as the Battle Captain. "We've got a situation in Japan, Digital interference is massing up, and it's causing mass black out in various regions." The voice suddenly turn serious.

"Just another day at the office." Another older voice replied sarcastically. The older voice is a mystery many speculates he's from the NSA but that was proven false, he's a Lieutenant General from US Central Command, his Codename: Overlord. "And the bad news?" Overlord asked wondering what's the bad news.

Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya's profile is shown on screen. Only this picture is Davis wearing black jumpers, camouflage cargo pants and boots with his old goggles.

"Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Callsign: Dragon. Currently part of the second Digidestinds and the Japanese's Agent in the group. We've lost contact with him a few days ago, the Japanese needs help." The Battle Captain report in.

"Who can we have in the Tokyo area by tomorrow?" Overlord asked his voice a little tense.

A profile is shown on this one has a teenager with tan skin, light brown hair and a scar on his left cheek, also wearing black jumpers, camouflage cargo pants and boots but with sunglasses covering his eyes.

"We have James Nakajima, Callsign: Wolf, from the Top Secret, 2nd Special Forces Operational Detachment-Gamma, he's currently a Captain and is located at Seattle, Washington his next placement will be Seoul, South Korea. He can be re-routed now if you make the call." The Battle Captain notified Overlord. Immediately, Overlord connected the communication channel with James.

"Hello?" A young teenage voice asked sleepily like he just woken up.

"Wolf, this is Overlord Actual. You are being re-routed for Tokyo. We've got a principal level situation." Overlord replied to the point.

"What is it?" James asked more alert.

"Dragon is missing." Overlord said grimly.

"I'll catch the first flight to Tokyo." James answer curtly. "Out."

Then the Connection is lost...

* * *

Odaiba, a large artificial island in Tokyo Bay, home to the Rainbow Bridge, Replica Statue of Liberty, Fuji TV Headquarters, Gundam Front Tokyo, Japan's National Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation and the sight of the Digimons. Walking down the street is a teen, he is 5,3 with tan skin, red eyes, neat and short brown hair and a scar on his left cheek, walking down the sidewalk he is wearing a dark green blazer, a white shirt, gray trousers, a dark blue tie and 5.11 Range Master Waterproof Boots but the most noticeable thing is the worn and old pair of square goggle on his head. He is holding a book bag in one hand and another is holding a bagel he's busy eating. To the average on looker, he look like an average student, but to the train eye they'll see the bulge and outline of a Kevlar Vest under his white shirt, the two small pouch on his back.

This is James Nakajima Davis's old childhood friend/partner right now he's walking down the street to Odaiba Middle School where he just transferred in.

"Hmm... Good bagel." James moaned a bit and he took another bite of his bagel. As he walk down the side walk his blazer wave a side a bit to show a small walkie talkie like device attach to his belt, it's a D-3 Digivice. With a final bite James finished off his bagel and mused to himself. "I wonder where's Davis is?" James mused as he continue his walk, silently hoping that Davis is okay.

* * *

 **At the same time...**

At an unnamed port in Tokyo bay an Operation is in progress.

The security guard wave through 4 black Toyota Alphards with red emergency strobe lights, but this aren't police officers. They are part of a group Davis's a part of and the counterpart to James's group. They park at a secluded spot and prepare for combat, teenage operatives deck in black combat uniforms, combat gear and gas mask they looked ready to fight, the only thing out of place is the Digivices attached to their vests.

Their commanding officer is a tall blonde man with reflective sunglasses and a what people would call a government suit that consists of a black blazer, a dark blue shirt, black trousers, a navy blue tie and dress shoes. This is Mitsuo Yamaki field commander for the National Data Processing Bureau of the Incorporated Administrative Agency. He looked at the area with a frown scanners all over Japan has detected a Digital interference in this port and for some reason their counter parts all over the world has reported in that Japan has been a hot spot for digital activity and they lost contact their Agent in the Digidestinds and liaison to their American Counterpart. The Americans even sent one of their own to investigates and he's suppose to meet him tomorrow.

"Spread out! Search the area for any hostile Digimons!" Yamaki ordered the team. The operatives armed with FN SCAR-Hs with 30rd Magazines and Digital Scanners (Heartbeat Sensor from call of duty only attached to the rails) and Glock 19s they are ready to fight anything besides a Ultimate and mega.

"Sir!" They snapped in a salute before they spread out and started to search the docks.

Like a river and a rock they move through the gaps with the flow of water as they check each corner. As they move they kept their eyes on their scanners letting it give the area a complete scan before continuing. As they move closer and closer to the Digital interference their Digital Scanners continue to beep rapidly as the red dot continue to get brighter.

Then they reach the Digital interference, right in front of them the space is bubbling with Digital Data and energy forming a distortion as it tried to from something. Keeping their eyes on the target one of them tried to radioed Yamaki only to get heavy interference. Then Digital distortion formed a Kuwagamon a champion level insect Digimon, the team move back a little, they are prepare to attack if it's hostile. Kuwagamon walks out the shadow created by the containers and flew off.

All the teams took aim only for one of them out shout. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" One of the operative shouted waving her hands in the air. Everyone lowered their rifles as Kuwagamon flew off as various workers and security guards were oblivious to the huge flying digital bug as they tried to use their cell phone or computer.

"Commander, the digimon has escape." The leader of the teams report in finally clear of the interference as they look at the fleeing bug.

{Roger, let the fly boys have some fun.} Yamaki replied before pulling out his phone. "This is Yamaki, the Digimon is loose." Yamaki called in.

* * *

Odaiba Middle School...

Inside a classroom in Odaiba Middle School TK and Kari are waiting for their teacher to come in. They got the same class again but for some reason they couldn't find Davis, Yolei, Cody or even Ken. Their family didn't know where they are, it's like they disappeared.

"Alright, settle down class, I'd like you all to welcome a new students." The Teacher said before gesturing the student waiting outside to enter.

"Good morning it's nice to meet all of you." James said as he greet the students. "My name is James Nakajima." James introduce himself.

While James was greeting the class, Kari and TK were concentrating on James's head, specifically his goggles, it looked like Davis's old goggles.

"Yes, please sit next to Ms Yagami. Kari, please stand up." The teacher said snapping Kari out of her thoughts.

Skipping after school...

TK and Kari are walking home when they saw James talking to a student who is shaking his head no before leaving. James sighed and left the school grounds looking a bit depress. The direction he's walking is Davis, Tai and Kari's apartment.

* * *

Next morning...

James, now wearing a black T-Shirt over a green field jacket, camouflage cargo pants, 5.11 Range Master Waterproof Boot and his usual goggles, is walking out of his apartment. Outside waiting is a black two door Toyota Mega Cruiser is waiting for him with an agent beside the it.

"We have a problem." The agent said with urgency.

On the road...

James is checking his black Tactical Assault Vest as with Police Patch at the front and back, as they race to the scene. The agent press something and a screen shows a Kuwagamon flying away while reeking havoc at the city.

"Kuwagamon." James muttered as he pull out his Glock 19 and did a brass check, they can fight but the problem is that James is only armed with his Glock.

"I'll need my team back." James told the Agent as he pullout his phone only to see no signal. "Damn it." James cursed when he saw the bars.

"That could be arrange." The Agent replied just as they reach an airfield. Waiting there is a single black Mitsubishi UH-60JA Black Hawk. But what caught his attention is what's waiting for him, a Sealsdramon, unlike a normal Sealsdramon that's usually doesn't have equipment like a rifle, this one has an M16A4 with ACOG sight and a M203 Grenade Launcher.

"Sealsdramon." James greeted as he take a look at his partner. "You've change." James added with a smirk as he noted his old K-Bar knife and his old M4A1 SOPMOD with EOTech 552.A65 Holographic sight and SureFire M951XM05 tactical light on his back.

"You too." Sealsdramon replied with a nod.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James asked everyone. "Let get a moving on!" James shouted as he and Sealsdramon enter the Black Hawk flying to catch up on the chase.

* * *

Night fell upon the city and despite its calming aura, it roared loudly from the ferocious battle on the runway of Haneda Airport. The two Digimon clashed again and again with one another causing damaging within their surroundings. Both Digimon clash again and again with each other causing more and more damage, Greymon was doing all it could to keep the insectoid digimon back. Then one attack from Kuwagamon launch Greymon into the air, knocking him out.

Tai having just been dropped off by the schools teacher, Daigo Nishijima who obviously knew about the two creatures and Tai himself. Puzzled by this and with many questions that would have to wait because right now his partner needed him. Tai raced down the runway towards the fight, to offer his assistance. Reaching the area, he calls out to his partner.

"Greymon!" Tai shouted at Greymon who is trying to get up.

Hearing him Greymon turns his attention to Tai for a split second leaving an opening which his opponent took and goes to attack the teen. Which Greymon quickly intercepts just in time taking the full blow knocking him out. Tai gets thrown back from the impact of the other Digimon's attack.

"Greymon!" Tai shouted in panic as his friend didn't get up. Feeling alone and defenseless, burning with anger from these feelings to mask his own somber. Getting ready to call for him again when.

"Tai!" Matt calls out to his friend, who turns around surprised by not just seeing Yamato, but everyone else minus Mimi and Joe. Sora, Izzy, TK even his sister Kari. Standing in front of each of them, which surprised Tai even more, their digimon partners. Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon. Last two are Palmon and Gomamon.

"You all are here!?" Tai questions, looking at them all.

"You don't get it, right?" Matt smirks at him.

"Neither do we." Gabumon admits with a sheepish look.

"They just suddenly grabbed me." Sora seem a bit at a lost, trying to still wrap her mind around it.

"We just got here." Biyomon politely tells him, hugging Sora's leg.

"You too, Patamon?" TK turns to his digimon partner.

"Before we knew it, we were here." Patamon told him.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Kari asks her brother.

"We'll help you." Gatomon gets straight to the point.

"We need to confront the enemy first." Izzy told everyone.

"Right, let's do it." Tentomon agrees.

"Wait a minute." Palmon realizes Mimi was not around. "Where is Mimi?"

Gomamon also realized his partner wasn't around. "Joe isn't here, either."

That made everyone realized who are missing from their group.

* * *

Mean while at another airport...

"Oh no!" Mimi shouted as she impatiently waiting for Tai to pick her up while trying to call him. "Why won't Tai take my call?" Mimi asked herself as she kept trying. "I flew all the way from America." Mimi grumbled as she pocket her phone and looked at the big screen showing the news. The caption reads, unidentified creature at Haneda Airport. "Haneda?" Mimi asked in confusion as he look at Greymon on the Ground.

* * *

Back at Odaiba...

Joe is walking home oblivious to all the news at Haneda Airport and the people whispering about it.

* * *

Kari tries to call Mimi as Palmon watch with anticipation. Kari looked at her phone with a frown and look at Palmon.

"There's no signal here." Kari tells the worried Digimon.

"Mimi, where are you?" Palmon calls for her partner.

Then Kuwagamon roared, Tai immediately remember his downed partner, turns back around and hurries to his fallen friend but stop when two more portals open and two more Kuwagamons. StoppingTai in his tracks as everyone gasp shocked seeing them.

"No way." Sora couldn't believe it. "Three of them?"

Greymon who still out dedigivolves back into his rookie form Agumon. The three Kuwagamons slowly began to make their way towards him.

"Agumon!" Tai screams in panic.

"Tai!" Matt sees his friend needing help and severity of the situation comes to his aid. "Damn it! Gabumon!" Matt shouted as he takes out his digivice.

"Yo!" Gabumon was ready.

Gabumon digivolve into his champion form, Garurumon.

Racing to his fallen friend, Tai manages to get to the crater he laid in. Sliding down he hurries to Agumon and lifts up his head in his lap gently.

"Are you okay?" Tai asks softly. "Agumon?"

A couple of seconds later Agumon opens his eyes slowly and painfully looking up at his friend.

"Yeah." He manages to say.

Solely focused on the care of his friend Tai didn't see the three Kuwagamons coming closer if not for Garurumon who manages to tackle on one and attacking them with his Howling Blaster bu the one under him manage to push him off. The two other decided to split up.

"No! They're splitting up!" Sora shouted as the two Kuwagamons move further away from each other.

"Let's do the same." Izzy told everyone, at that everyone nodded and went to their respective Digimons. At the same time Matt manages to reach Tai in the crater.

"Damn it. That was close." Matt remarked to Tai just when the sound of Kuwagamon roaring and Garurumon struggling reaches their ears, they turn around seeing the wolf digimon struggling as the insect digimon had the wolf digimon under his foot.

"Tsk..." Matt just stood there as Tai holds onto Agumon protectively.

Across from them a Kuwagamon is flying towards the Terminal with Sora, Izzy, Biyomon and Tentomon in hot pursuit.

"We can't let them get away." Sora said as she pulls out her digivice. "Biyomon!" Sora shouted as Biyomon fly pass her, digivolving to Birdramon, who manage to take down the fleeing Kuwagamon. "Nice." Sora cheered just as Izzy arrived.

"Let's go help." Izzy said as he pulls out his digivice.

"It's showtime." Tentomon said flying pass them digivolving into Kabuterimon. He tackles Kuwagamon into the engine of a Boeing 747.

The third Kuwagamon flew further away from the battle as TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon follow suit.

"We need to catch them." TK said to Kari as they continue to follow it.

"Stop them here." Kari added as they pull out their D-3s.

"Ok TK." Patamon said as he flew up to the battle.

"Leave it to me Kari." Gatomon added as she jump and follow Patamon.

Using his D-3 TK digivolve Patamon into Angemon. Using his Angel Rod Angemon strike Kuwagamon as Gatomon on his should jump and delivered a Lightning Paw, getting the final blow. Angemon caught Gatomon and flew up. Across the battle Palmon and Gomamon are watching, still waiting for their partners.

"Mimi, hurry up. I can't digivolve myself." Palmon cried out hopping that Mimi will hear her.

"I'll go get Joe." Gaomamon said to Palmon, with that he left in search for Joe.

* * *

Mean while at another airport...

Mimi is now watching the news with the crowd. "So this must be it." Mimi said sadly unable to help until a woman stood in front of her. "Uh." Mimi noticed her and said. "You're blocking the TV."

"The news from Haneda?" The woman in the suit asked before continuing. "No need to watch it. I'm taking you there." The woman said to Mimi who look slumped.

"What?" Mimi asked confused.

"Welcome back Mimi Tachikawa." The woman said to her.

* * *

Back at Haneda the battle continue to rage on. As the roars of the Kuwagamons echoed through the evacuated airport. Kabuterimon wrestles Kuwagamon into the airport only for the insect to throw Kabuterimon to the ground. Just as Kuwagamon prepare to give the final blow, the timely intervention of Birdramon saved his life as Kuwagamon throws Birdramon into the airport only for Kabuterimon to get up and do a judo throw on him.

Kabuterimon launched an Electro Shocker at Kuwagamon with Bridramon launched her Meteor Wing at the down Kuwagamon. This time the attacks delete Kuwagamon, but only for it's data sucked in through a digital portal.

* * *

At the night sky a single Mitsubishi UH-60JA Black Hawk is racing to the scene of the battle inside James is checking his old M4 while Sealsdramon follow suit with his M16. Listening in to the radio James look up to Sealsdramon and gives the news. "One of them was deleted." James smirked a little.

"Good, one less trouble." Sealsdramon joked loading a M407 High-Explosive DCD Bomb.

The Black Hawk race through the quiet night.

* * *

Back at Haneda Angemon and Gatomon kicked the second Kuwagamon deleting it, leaving one left.

"It disappeared." Kari commented as the data is sucked in through a digital portal.

"There's one left." TK added looking the other way.

Garurumon is battling a Kuwagamon alone, as he tried to tackle it again the Kuwagamon caught him and opens it mouth launching an energy attack, knocking Garurumon down. Kuwagamon prepare to launched another attack when the sound of a approaching helicopter caught their attention. They look around trying to see where it was coming from, to see it just a few feet out racing in.

"What the..." Matt squints trying to see it better. No one knew why the helicopter was approaching, Then it suddenly bank to the right and open it's side door.

Kuwagamon undeterred prepare to launch another attack only for a huge explosion push them back.

A figure jumps right out of the helicopter followed by a bigger figure. They landed near Garurumon and started to open fire at Kuwagamon. The flashes of gunfire illuminates the darkness to show Sealsdramon and James who has sunglasses covering his eyes. They advance slowly as they continue to fire at Kuwagamon, reloading at separate times. Annoyed by this Kuwagamon was preparing another attack when a portal opens up behind it. Before it could launch it the attack it was crushed into bits by a large hand as both it and the hand disappeared leaving bodies of Digimon and Humans behind.

Judging by the silhouette there are more Digimons then Humans.

"What was that ?" Tai asked as he held Augmon in his arms.

"No idea " Izzy replied to the child of courage.

James and Sealsdramon advance to the bodies and shine his weaponlight at them when his eyes widen behind his sunglasses.

"MEDIC!" James shouted out loud causing the helicopter to land and a few men with red crosses jump out and run towards them. James is seen shifting before looking like his cradling someone.

Confused at this everyone ran towards him and the bodies. At some distance they began to hear the words. "It's okay, it's gonna be alright." Looking over his shoulders their eyes widen as they saw Davis bruised and beaten with Yolei, Cody, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, but around them are more Sealsdramons who looked tired instead of hurt, all with various injuries as the Medics tend to them. Carefully picking them up they walk to the helicopter as the rest of the Sealsdramons carry Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

After loading up James reach and slam the side door and slam it shut as the Black Hawk took off with Davis, Yolei, Cody, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon to the Hospital.

"I'm glad we managed to beat them" Tai said as all of them expect for Matt and Tk sat down after the Helicopter left.

"Yes but we did a lot of damage too" Izzy added as they saw all the damage done to the airport. Tai then frowned and didn't say a word, their thoughts were interrupted as they saw many men in black suit come to the area some with combat gear and rifles drop from the helicopters arriving on scene.

"I don't trust those guys the way they escorted us and their post handling is too professional." Matt commented as he look at masked operators that looked their or Kari and TK's age.

"I asked, but they wouldn't answer. " TK said to his Brother.

"So much has happen, I don't know what going on." Sora complained to everyone.

"We're totally lacking on information." Izzy said to them as he type on his laptop.

"Actually, it was Mr. Nishijima that brought me here." Tai said as Matt eyes widen.

"You mean from school?" Sora asked as Tai nodded.

"He must be with them." Matt said before adding. "Then maybe we can get some answer from him."

"Maybe." Tai sighed making Matt look at him in confusion.

Then a very familiar voice shouted. "Palmon!"

"Hello everyone!" Mimi cried to the others as they all looked back.

"It's Mimi!" Palmon cried out.

Mimi race to everyone as Palmon jump and hug her as Mimi hug Palmon back.

"Mimi!" They all said at the same time.

"Did you miss me ?" Mimi asked everyone.

"You're back." Sora said to her.

"You came back for this battle ?" Izzy asked her.

"No, no that's not it. I was planning to return anyways, then I heard about Tai's soccer game." Mimi said to everyone.

" Oh that reminds me." Mimi suddenly remembers as she open her suitcase. "Souvenirs for all. The Gummy candy I'm addicted to recently." Mimi said showing the packets of candy.

"Wired colors, but you can't stop eating them. Mimi's choice." Mimi said showing the candy, before giving it to Agumon. "Here you go Agumon. That'll cheer you up."

Agumon ate the candy and cried out. "Delicious!" Making every Digimon want one.

"Eat your fill, I have plenty." Mimi said as she handed each of them a bag of Gummies. "There's plenty for everyone."

"Thanks Mimi." TK thanked Mimi.

"Now only one problem how do we get home ?" Izzy said as they all hung their head down.

* * *

UH-60JA Black Hawk Callsign: Pelican 1

Inside this Utility Helicopter, James is gripping Davis hand as he look at his wound with a frown, then he look at the rest, all in varying states of injury. The JGSDF's medic are busy treating Cody and Yolei as the Sealsdramons treat Hawkmon and Armadillomon. With a sigh James open one of his pockets and pull out a bag of Gummies.

"I can't believe I'm addicted to this." James muttered as he rip open the bag and ate one as he look at Davis with sadness. "Rika's gonna kill me." James muttered completely afraid of the Red head. James look down and said one sentence. "I blame you."

The Black Hawk continues it's journey to the hospital.

* * *

 **Well what do you think.**

 **I was watching Digimon Adventure Tri then I remember one of my fanfics.**

 **So please read and review! I want comments so I can improve the story, and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Don't anything**

* * *

"When all else fails it's time for the wolves to come out and play, and we are the wolves." Captain James Nakajima, Warrior of Light, one of the original DigiDestineds and Tamer.

* * *

"Our mission is to protect both the Digital World and the Real World." Captain Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Warrior of Fire, one of the original DigiDestineds and Tamer.

* * *

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Chief Warrant Officer 4 Taylor Cooper, Warrior of Wind, one of the original DigiDestineds and Tamer.

* * *

 **It's been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the DigiDestined have all grown older and, though they remain friends, find it difficult to gather as an entire group.**

 **They found Davis... The Problem?**

 **There's a new enemy!**

* * *

TV News: "Unidentified creatures battles in Odaiba and Haneda Airport. Major Damage on Odaiba and Haneda Airport caused by the Battle."

"Yesterday's unidentified creatures caused major damage in Odaiba and at Haneda Airport. Although there were no reports of anyone being seriously injured all Haneda Airport flights were suspended and transportation was seriously effected." A female Japanese news reporter described. Then Various other Japanese news filled the screen.

"What's the sitrep on Japan?" Overlord asked with a edgy tone.

"The Second DigiDestineds are out for the count and one of them is missing. As long as they have numbers on their side, it's a losing fight." The Battle Captain replied.

"We can **NOT** lose Japan!" Overlord shouted stressing the 'Not'.

The satellite zooms out from Japan, then it scans and searches the Pacific region for available units, Tamers, Warriors, even including the United States Forces Japan, United States Forces Korea, United States Pacific Fleet, U.S. Army Pacific, U.S. Special Operations Command Pacific, U.S. Special Operations Command Korea and the U.S. Marine Forces Pacific.

"Are there anyone in the area we can activate?" Overlord asked the Battle Captain.

The satellite picks up a a group in Seoul, South Korea.

"SOCKOR got a Joint Tamer and Warrior Group at Camp Humphreys. Call sign Thunder ." The Battle Captain answered.

"Is there anyone else we can call?" Overlord added with a sigh.

"A few, sir." The Battle Captain replied as he re-scan the pacific region.

"Not just the Pacific region." Overlord added.

"I'll call everyone sir." The Battle Captain added opening a program.

* * *

Hospital...

James is sitting in the same room where Davis is currently held. Yolei and Cody was moved to another room while Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are in a special room with a 24/7 guard. James sighed and look at Davis who was wrapped with some bandages a cast over his right arm and some bandages were wrapped around his head.

"If Rika kills me, I'm haunting you for life." James muttered as he look at his watch. "Where is it?" James muttered as he look for the TV remote.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo...

A red head girl sneezed as a brown haired goggle head asked if she's alright earning him a glare.

* * *

Yokota Air Base...

A single C-130 Hercules stop as a Team exit the transport.

Beetle: Jack Parker, is a tall and muscular teen with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes, currently wearing Blue BDUs with yellow pocket linings, tan combat boots and blue CIRAS vest with yellow pouches. He is the current Acting Commander of Thunder Team and the Warrior of Thunder, his partner is a KoKabuterimon.

Bear: William Lancer, a short teen with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, currently wearing a pitch black BDUs, tan combat boots, grey CIRAS vest and tan combat boots. He is the Heavy Weapons Specialist of Thunder Team and one of the Tamers, his partner is Bearmon.

Eagle: Taylor Cooper, a tall teen with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, currently wearing pink BDUs, tan combat boots and pink CIRAS vest. She's the Sniper and Medic of Thunder Team and the Warrior of Wind, her partner is another Biyomon.

There at the Air Base waiting for them is a black Toyota Mega Cruiser with a Japanese Agent waiting for them.

"Thanks for picking us up." Jack said as he put his gear in the trunk with the rest following suit.

"Your welcome, we need all the help we can get." The Agent replied.

The group entered the SUV and took off towards Odaiba.

* * *

Shinjuku, Tokyo...

Rika Nonaka is considered beautiful to many, deadly to others. She is a tall teenager with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger near red hair. She is currently wearing her usual clothing that consists of a turquoise-turtlenecked T-shirt with a heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, a Utility belt and drop leg pouch, her hair worn up in a ponytail. Right now she is walking towards the park when she notice the black Toyota Mega Cruiser waiting by the entrance.

Continuing her walk she found Takato Matsuki a tall teenager with with light skin, light brown hair and light red eyes. He is currently wearing a a blue windbreaker over a white t-shirt, with long gray cargo pants, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers, he wears yellow goggles over his forehead, Henry Wong another tall teenager with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He's currently wearing a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands. And finally the idiot duo as Rika calls them, Kazu Shioda is an average teenager with lightly tanned skin, spiky light brown hair and dark blue eyes and Kenta Kitagawa is also an average teenager with light skin, straight dark green hair with bangs parted in the middle, and dark eyes.

Talking with them is a very familiar teen, Chief Warrant Officer 5 Jack Parker.

* * *

Odaiba...

James is walking down the street with his head down. People pass him without a single glance as he walk pass them. But unbeknownst to them he's actually listening to a earpiece which is playing the news.

When James reaches his apartment he is in for a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

Under a bridge in Odaiba...

"Did you here something?" Tai asked the rest after hearing the shout.

Everyone under the bridge just replied no.

* * *

Inside James's apartment is Rika, Takato, Kazu, Kenta and his teammates are lounging on his couch is an under statement. Jack is stuffing his face with snacks and pastries that James kept, William is surfing through the TV, Taylor is currently cooking something in the Kitchen only Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta are sitting on the couch.

"What the hell?" James seethed looking at everyone in the room. While his team and Rika are unaffected Takato, Kazu and Kenta are sweating like death is staring at them.

"Chill out James." Jack grinned while William just hummed.

"I'll make your favorite dish if you calm down." Taylor smiled from the kitchen making James paled quickly. Taylor's cooking can be considered a violation to the Geneva Convention on Bio and Chemical Weapons and a can be recognized as a weapon for torture.

"No thanks!" James squeak in fear the last time he ate her food he was quickly hospitalized for food poisoning and needed his stomach to be pumped.

"Oh." Taylor frowned but smiled at everybody else. "Anyone want something?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"NO THANK YOU!" Everyone except for James and Taylor shouted in panic not wanting to be hospitalized for food poisoning.

A few minutes later everyone is given Sodas and Donuts from James's private stash of treats saving them from eating Taylor's cooking and being hospitalized for food poisoning while Taylor is pouting holding her favorite food, James's secret bagel which everyone is dying to find out how it's made. James exits his closet with a duffle bag, he place it near his chair and sits down. he takes a good look at everyone and saw that they're still nervous. It's clear right now, mission critical, situation unknown.

The mission; find out the cause for the unknown surge of Digimons.

The situation; they don't have a single clue.

Right now, the table is split, Tamers and Warriors, all have their Modus Operandi but follows the same Tactical Doctrine. What they need now is a plan of attack. They need to coordinate with the Police and JSDF, or the situation will turn critical quick.

"So." James started looking at everyone. "What's our current situation?" James asked everyone.

Jack started by passing out files to everyone. "After your battle at Haneda Airport and Kuwagamon's rampage through downtown Odaiba, the Digital interference started acting up." Jack explained as everyone open the files. "Mass distortions in the Digital Space is creating bigger interference around Japan." Jack added.

"At 0600 hours, Overlord contacted us." William added.

"At 0200 hours, they came to us." Takato told James.

James just hummed as he lay back deep in thought. The deployment of a Japanese Tamer Team and a Joint Tamer and Warrior Group from USSOCOM, this is getting bad.

"Get your stuff ready, we're moving out tomorrow." James suddenly ordered them.

"Huh?!" They suddenly shouted in panic.

"We're meeting the Digidestineds." James added going towards his room.

Everyone looked at each other and quick scarfed down their snacks and drinks. In his room James chuckled as he change for his house clothes.

* * *

Next day.

James is currently wearing, simple white shirt, navy blue windbreaker, black cargo pants, 5.11 Range Master Waterproof Boot and his usual goggles. The rest are now wearing navy blue windbreaker covering their casual clothes and gear. The navy blue windbreaker is to create a from of uniformity.

James and the rest are standing in front of the building where Izzy work or at least own an office, the damn file doesn't explain much.

"Well what are waiting for an Invitation?" James sarcastically asked. "Come on." James started walking in with the rest following suit.

* * *

Thousands of Military Computer Workers from the US Cyber Warfare Force watches as something is trying to break through Digital Space and into the real world.

The Watch Commander curses and quickly dials a number.

* * *

James and the rest are standing inside an elevator listening to the music. Waiting for the elevator to reach the floor.

"So..." William awkwardly started. "What heat are you guys packing?" William asked everyone.

"Glock 19." James curtly answer.

"SIG-Sauer P229." Taylor answered.

"SIG-Sauer P225." Jack answered.

"Heckler & Koch USP Compact." Rika answered.

"Heckler & Koch P2000 with shaved hammer." Henry answered.

"Heckler & Koch P2000SK." Takato answered.

"Walther PPK." Kazu and Kenta answered.

William looked around before sighing in sadness as he patted his Beretta M9. He's the only one carrying a standard sized sidearm in the entire group.

* * *

At Hypnos Yamaki looked at the screen with a frown as something is trying to break through Digital Space and into the real world.

Yamaki looked at his two operators and told them to quickly put on a trace.

* * *

The elevator pinged and everyone quickly filed out of the cramp space. James walk towards an office and the rest quickly followed. Scanning each door, they reach a sliding door with a door camera. James pull out his wallet, it shows a round badge written in DigiCode is Digidestined. James rings the bell and shove the badge at the Camera.

"Yes? Who is it?" Tentomon suddenly asked making everyone blinked. Tentomon didn't even check the camera.

"Uh... This is the Police!" Takato nervously shouted.

The door opens and James step into view with a frown on his face and the badge in his hand. The rest followed his lead stood behind him.

* * *

Inside Izzy's office everyone looked at the door in shock. Instead of a police officer, they saw a group of teenagers. Kari and TK immediately recognized James but not the others.

"JAMES!" Kari and TK shouted in shock as they look at James.

"Yo." James gave a smile.

After the introduction everyone is now seated or in a comfortable spot, Tai started to explain everything he heard from Mr. Nishijima. Everyone is listening closely while some started snacking. After a while Tai finished his explanation.

"So they're Infected Digimons." Izzy said at the revelation.

"And maybe they'll come back again." Mimi said with a look. "How annoying." Mimi added.

"I'm glad you guys came to help us, Biyomon." Sora smiled looking at her partner.

Then Tentomon walked up to Izzy holding a Laptop. "Izzy." Tentomon called out his partner. "Maybe it's time to show them, what you've made." Tentomon told him.

"Yes, I should." Izzy agreed with Tentomon as he lay the Laptop on the floor.

"Do me a favor guys." Tentomon told Agumon and Biyomon as TK and William watches on. Tentomon pull them in front of the Laptop which has a glowing green screen. "There you go." Tentomon said cheerfully as he push them both in.

Everyone looked at the scene in shock.

"Agumon?!" Tai stood up in shock.

"Biyomon?!" Sora quickly follow suit.

"Don't worry." Tentomon calmed them down as he garb the TV Remote. "They're here." Tentomon added turning on the TV. Everyone watches as Agumon and Biyomon appeared inside the TV.

"I created a virtual Cyberspace within the very server here." Izzy explained as he started working. "It's an evacuation strategy for Digimons in an emergency." Izzy added to them. Suddenly the Digidestined's cell phones rang.

"Text massage from Biyomon?" Sora said with a confusing tone.

"How do I read them?" Tai asked Izzy only for Kari to asked for the phone. He gave Kari the phone which she opens the massage.

"Agumon sent you one, too." Kari told Tai after giving the phone back

"We can communicate with them by text or the monitor." Izzy told them.

"That's really useful." Mimi told Izzy who blushed at her praise.

"Can they get out?" Sora asked Izzy as she stood in front of the TV. Suddenly Palmon jump in and Biyomon jump out from the TV.

"No Problem!" Biyomon told Sora.

"That's a relived." Sora muttered. "Can we call them on cell phones?" Sora asked Izzy.

"No, phone processing speeds are too slow." Izzy replied. "But if I use my laptop to access large monitors connected to the network, they can slip in and out of cyberspace." Izzy explained as Agumon and Palmon jump out of the TV.

"So we can call them anytime?" TK asked.

"Yes, they'll either be in my office or cyberspace." Izzy answered TK.

"AH!" Mimi suddenly cried out. "Look at the time."

"I have to leave." Sora said looking at the clock.

James and the rest look at their watches and widen their eyes in shock.

"WE'RE LATE!" They cried out, and rush out the office and into the elevator. The Digidestineds could only watch in confusion as James and his friends rush out of Izzy's office.

* * *

James, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta are checking their gear after unloaded them from the truck. Bulletproof Armor, Fire retardant BDUs, Bulletproof Helmet with faceshield, weapons and electronics. James and Jack are checking the weapons loaded with bullets recreated from Commandramon's M16, most of the weapons are the Belgian FN SCAR-H CQCs with 30rd Magazines and Digital Scanners. Taylor and Rika are checking the Fire retardant BDUs to match their size. Takato, Kazu and Kenta are checking the Bulletproof Armor and Helmet with faceshield.

Sealsdramon is checking their transport, a modified Tokyo Metropolitan Police Riot Van with a new rear door for the Digimons to enter and exit.

"So nice for them so supply us with SCAR-Hs." James mused as he cleared the chambered and check the newly equipped Holosight.

"And Armor." Takato added trying on one of the helmet.

"Why does it looked like Riot Gear?" Kazu asked looking at the armored vest.

"So we can blend with the Police." Rika retorted checking the Navy Blue Fire retardant BDUs.

"And so people won't notice us in the crowd of police." Added Taylor as she check her Fire retardant BDUs.

"Man we're so outnumbered it's not funny." Jack muttered as he check Digital Scanner on the SCAR-H.

Unknown to James, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta more Tamers and Warriors are being recalled, most of them are now regrouping in various military bases or airbases and are now heading towards Japan.

* * *

Next day...

After waking up and having breakfast the gang regroup at the same building. Now they are inside a room waiting for something to happen in this weekend. At the mean time they play some games to pass the time.

James, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta are staring intensively at each other as their Digimon watches them from the snack table further away. Safe from any fights their partners would get into.

"Any 3s?" James suddenly asked making everyone groaned, they're playing goldfish and James is winning, big time. For people who knows James, never gamble with him, he'll clean you good, goldfish is safer. Just as Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta reach for the pack of cards in the middle the alarm rang.

Jack immediately stood up and turn on the massive computer screen, Digital interference is massing up in the center of Odaiba and the distortion is getting bigger by the minute.

"LEVEL 3 ALERT!" Jack shouted at the rest. Immediately they abandon their card game and race towards their lockers. In an quick and efficient manner they shed their everyday clothing for navy blue fire retardant BDUs, put on body armor and attach their helmet to their helmets to their utility belt.

They walk to the arms locker next to their lockers and open up, James started passing SCARs and it's ammo to everyone, and under 30 minutes everyone is armed and ready, and they looked ready for war..

"Move out!" James shouted as they race to their transport, piling in as quick as possible. After loading the Digimon aka. struggle to fit Guardromon, they race to the center of Odaiba lights and sires blaring.

To the ordinary eye the Kidotai has a job to do, to the train eye they'll see the rear door of the Kidotai Van.

"Van three Zulu six, we're responding." James radioed in as they race against time to fight what ever Digimon is coming.

* * *

"I've learned from experience that the place to save lives is in the field, and sometimes the only way to save a life, is to take one." Chief Warrant Officer 3 (Name Censored), Warrior of Water, one of the original DigiDestineds and Tamer.

* * *

"We are activated as a last resort. When everything fails, we rise." 1st Lieutenant (Name Censored), Warrior of Darkness, one of the original DigiDestineds and Tamer.

* * *

 **Will James and his new team reach the DigiDestineds in time?**

 **Please read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Alphamon

* * *

MarylandAngels: Yes, like reincarnation, only this time they de-age and their friends and family's memories are altered, instead of the older siblings they became the younger siblings.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

WolfDragon: Right on the spot.

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Beginning of the stories are inspired by Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series Cut scenes.**

* * *

Camera feeds detect a massive warp in the Digital Space creating a massive Digital interference in the center of Odaiba and the path of the Riot Van is traced heading right at it.

"We're out of time! We need to speed it up!" James shouted with stress as the sounds of the Riot Van's siren is heard in the back ground.

"I'm already pushing it to the pedal to the metal. We can't go any faster." Jack retorted as he press the horn.

"Once we get boots on the ground it's going to get lively." William said to everyone as the sound of a gun being loaded is heard.

The Digital interference is analyzed and a large amount of data is forming, signs of a Digimon bio-emerging to the real world.

"Man that is one huge Digimon, guessing ultimate maybe mega." Takato muttered in the background.

"What's the support?" Henry asked James.

"The entire Japanese Tamer Force." James said seriously.

"Ain't that helpful." Taylor sarcastically adds.

The camera tracks and analyzes the Riot Van and show's the stats. Kidotai Van: Armor: Steel-encased Kevlar armor, Engine: 10TD1 30.390cc Diesel Engine, Weapons: none.

The satellite tracks the Kidotai Van heading right towards the interference.

* * *

James, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu, Kenta and their Digimons are hanging on to dear life as Jack speed through the nearly deserted Odaiba streets, light and sirens blaring. Any vehicles remaining the in the streets immediately yield for the massive multi ton speeding armored car.

{Attention all Police Units in the Odaiba district, pull back immediately, a special unit is en-route to handle the situation. Please advised, unconfirmed reports of multiple casualties. Over.} The Dispatcher radioed in. {Dispatch calling: Unit Three Zulu six, Central is calling on Tac2.} The Dispatcher suddenly added.

"Roger." James replied before switching the channel to Tac2.

{James, it's Yamaki.} Yamaki called through.

"Talk to me." James replied as he looked at the sky.

{The Digidestineds couldn't be contact, I think they're in the middle of it.} Yamaki replied making everyone froze in shock.

"On our way, get the medical teams on stand by." James added before cutting the call.

Suddenly thunder roars through the skies and it started to rain.

* * *

Yokota Air Base...

Tamers from around the world are rushing left and right in controlled chaos as they prepare for battle. Leading them is 1st Lieutenant Peter Nakajima, twin to James Nakajima, they look alike except for the scar.

Peter looked around the controlled chaos and finds a crate to stand up on, calmly he walks towards the crate dodging other Tamers in the process. Peter climb the crate and stood tall and proud, and with a loud voice that calls out to everyone.

"All right, listen up!" Peter shouted getting everyone's attention. "We have our orders inserting at LZ Alpha, straight Down and dirty." Peter said to everyone before adding. "Everybody know what's going on? Everybody know where they are going?!" Peter asked everyone in the area.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted out loud, deafening some.

"Everybody ready?!" Peter shouted asking the everyone, getting them pump.

"READY!" Everyone shouted out loud with enthusiasm.

"Let move it out!" Peter shouted as he grab a M4A1 Carbine and loads a magazine. With various battle cries they race to the Black Hawks waiting in the Tarmac.

* * *

The Kidotai Van is speeding down the street in full speed light and sirens blaring down the nearly abandon street, as the rain starts to fall forcing the Kidotai van to slow down to prevent any accidents.

"Three Zulu six. We're closing in. Notify Local Police." Jame radioed Dispatch.

{Unit Three Zulu six. Roger.} The Dispatcher replied. The Kidotai van turn a corner and find themselves facing Alphamon who just push Omnimon away.

"Crap." James muttered as everyone watch the Mega level Digimon. Alphamon sensing more Digimon turn to the armored van at that James gives an order.

"Back, back, back!" James shouted at Jack who quickly put the van in reverse just as Alphamon's foot step right where they were. Alphamon just scoff and went back facing the Digidestineds .

"Three Zulu six, requesting ETA on reinforcements." James asked in a clam voice as he watch the Digidestineds as they try to fight Alphamon.

{ETA on reinforcements; 30 minutes.} The Dispatcher replied.

"Great, we'll be dead by 10." Taylor muttered.

"Everyone, prepare to biomerge." James ordered in a clam voice, his face covered by glint of his Riot Helmet's visor. At that everyone froze, never before they were ordered to biomerge, but since they will be facing Alphamon.

"Right!" Everyone piles out and stood facing Alphamon and started to march towards him. Alphamon sensing the Digimons not leaving turn to watch as a line of Digimon and Armored Humans stood in a line their face covered by glint of their Riot Helmet's visor.

"Ready?!" James asked raising his D-3 right next to his face as Sealsdramon stood ready beside him.

"Ready!" The rest followed suit raising their D-3 right next to their face as their partner stood ready beside him.

"Biomerge!" Everybody raised their D-3s right at the skies. "Activate!" At that a burst of data forms a cocoon around the Humans and their partners.

"Sealsdramon, Biomerge to..."

Piece by piece Sealsdramon's body broke up and reformed merging with James. The olive drab armor was replaced with Navy Blue Armor with Yellow and Crimson highlights, his right arm transforms into a massive weapon as twin angelic wings and a tail sprouted from his back as Sealsdramon and James joined together, in his cocoon of data James could feel Sealsdramon all around him.

"DARKDRAMON!" Darkdramon roared in a mixture of Sealsdramon and James's voice. The rest quickly followed suit into their Mega forms, except for Kenta and Jack whose still inside the Kidotai van coordinating reinforcements. The Digidestineds watch in awe as the massive Digimons stare at each other. Darkdramon, Kuzuhamon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon face Alphamon as Omnimon watch in the side lines.

"DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon roared as he launches the first attack, the energy hits Alphamon without even leaving a scratch or a dent.

"URA IZUNA!" Kuzuhamon launches her attack and like before, the attack hits Alphamon without even leaving a scratch or a dent.

"SHIELD OF JUST!" Gallantmon shouted as he fire his attack and like before, the attack hits Alphamon without even leaving a scratch or a dent.

"OH COME ON!" Darkdramon shouted in anger.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" Sakuyamon chanted as she launches her attack.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" MegaGargomon shouted as every compartment in his body opens up and fires everything from bullets both lead and energy, lasers and missiles.

Both attack struck true and hard making Alphamon grunted and made a huge dust cloud covering the whole area. Everyone held their breath as the dust cloud settles down, there stood Alphamon with a few scratches but no dent.

"INSOLENCE!" Alphamon roared in anger as he evolved to Alphamon Ouryuken and prepare his attack at that Omnimon counters with his Transcendent Sword, that quickly escalates into a sword duel, Omnimon match Alphamon blow for blow, strike for strike, at that Darkdramon, Kuzuhamon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon prepare their attacks to support Omnimon. Then Alphamon prepare is strongest attack at that Omnimon counters with Supreme Cannon when suddenly a portal opens up.

Darkdramon, Kuzuhamon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon quickly switch target and open up sending their attacks into the portal Alphamon retreated unfortunately Omnimon's Supreme Cannon already fired creating a huge dust cloud. At that everyone dedigivolved.

"Quick!" James quickly takes command and runs towards Tai.

"TAI!" Sora shouted as the Digidestineds found Tai and Matt.

"Matt!" Izzy called Matt who is beside Tai, at that they look up tiredly and confused and Koromon and Tsunomon lay napping in the crater. Then Meiko walk towards them with Meicoomon in her arms just as James, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and their Digimons.

"Is that who you were looking for?" Sora asked Meiko.

"Yes, my friend." Meiko replied.

"Is her name Mei-chan?" Kari asked while holding Gatomon in her arms.

"Her real name is Meicoomon." Meiko answered Kari.

"Meicoomon?" Izzy asked confused, at that Meiko pull something out.

"Mei's my partner Digimon." Meiko replied shyly showing her Digivice making everyone looked at her in shock.

"So you're a Digidestined, too?" Mimi asked in shock.

"Yes I guess." Meiko replied.

"That's wonderful." Mimi squealed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Meiko apologized to them.

"Our band's growing bigger." Tai commented causing Kari to giggle.

"Fantastic." Kari said to her.

"Mei-chan, these kind people all help to save you." Meiko told Meicoomon. "It's good you're safe." At that Meicoomon smiled shyly.

"Ta much." Meiko thanked the Digidestineds with Meicoomon copying her.

"Uh? What?" Kari grew confused at that. Meiko blushed when she looked up.

"It's a dialect for thank you." Meiko explained shyly that cause everyone to smile. Tai looked up just as the clouds began to clear at that the fleet of Black Hawks are seen flying pass them.

* * *

Inside the lead Black Hawks Peter watch the aftermath of the battle.

"Tch." Peter muttered. "Clean up duty." As the Black Hawks land the Tamers quickly set up a perimeter.

James saw his brother and sighed, he has to explained this to him now.

"Peter." James called out.

"James." Peter greeted back before frowning. "Explained." Peter growled. At that James sighed as he started to explained everything.

* * *

 **Fort Meade, Maryland, United States Cyber Command**

Officers of the United States Cyber Command, 2nd Special Forces Operational Detachment-Gamma, are in a meeting with their counterparts in Japan, on live stream is Yamaki, the Japanese Minister of Defense, the Defense Council, the Chief of Staff, the Joint Staff and next screen is the Canadian Armed Forces Council.

The satellite analyzes Odaiba right at the battle ground.

"It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've been hard press to keep the Digimon situation under control." Overlord started.

The satellite analyzes previous incidents. Battle analysis shows the Digimons and their Corruption Levels which is causing everyone to muttered. Alphamon is not even Corrupted.

"Yamaki, you warned us. We should've listened." The Japanese Minister of Defense said to Yamaki.

"When they speak of this moment, it's time to bury the hatchet between countries, cause we need to stand united in this unknown threat." Yamaki said to everyone.

The satellite tracks and shows James and Peter talking to each other as the Tamers continue the clean up.

"I know who to put in charge." Yamaki smiled.

James Nakajima's profile is shown on screen, his past missions, his past adventure in the Digital World, his awards and service record.

 _Establishing connection..._

The satellite shows James stop talking and pulls out a cellphone.

"Who is this?" James asked.

"This is Overlord James." Overlord stated causing James to choke and sputtered as he try to make a compressible sentence.

* * *

 **Odaiba General Hospital**

Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya wakes up to the smell of sterile environment and antiseptic, when he opens his eyes, he was nearly blinded by the bright light. His foggy mind quickly put the two thing together and has one thought.

"Great, I'm in the hospital." Davis grumbled as he started to call for the nurse.

* * *

 **What's going on with the Government?**

 **What does it have to do with James.**

 **And will Davis tell what happened at the Digital World?**

 **Please read and Review.**


End file.
